Regret
by Moi-Master
Summary: Natsu used Lucy to make Lisanna jealous. But when he finally got Lisanna, he thought he was the happiest person. But years later when Lucy comes back, he starts to regret everything he did to Lucy. Will Natsu and Lucy start over again? Or will Lucy deny? Rated T for slight swearing.
1. Prologue Part 1

_**Hehe,here comes another NaLu story, hopefully this one will be good. I've been reading some drama fan fics for a while now, so hopefully this one will be good! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

"Luce can we talk?" asked a salmon haired man.

"Yeah sure Natsu." the blonde replied, and left there homeroom, and went up to the school rooftop. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Remember what you said yesterday..." Natsu said, Lucy nodded. "...Well..."

"You want to break up with me right." Lucy finished.

"No, its not you its me... you know..." Natsu said.

"Natsu, that won't work on me, its about Lis isn't, I know you never liked me, and I knew that you just wanted to use me... I'm nothing but a piece of trash, is that it?"

"No, my feelings were true, but..." Natsu said, a tear dropped down Lucy's cheek.

" You used me, because you knew me and Lis were best friends, thats why huh? And my feeling were real Natsu, yesterday when I said I love you, you didn't reply! I knew this whole time that you never liked me , I brushed it off because I thought you really did like me, but I guess I was blinded by your actions!" Lucy yelled, as more tears come down her face.

''Lucy, my feelings were true! But my feelings for Lisanna was larger! But everybody just has to take your side!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Is that it! You were jealous?! Natsu I can't believe you! I told you my deepest secrets only me and Lis knows! This is bullshit you're giving me, fuck everything you said about you liked me, and how we went to those dates! You wanted Lis to get jealous! I had my first kiss with you, but I guess it was just a waste! Go ahead and date Lisanna Natsu! Go ask her out! But if you break her heart, make her cry, you'll regret those actions!" Lucy yelled as she wiped her tears away.

"Luce I-" Natsu was cut off by the blonde.

"Don't "Luce' me, I'm not your girl anymore! But anyways, thanks for the talk _Dragneel_, I'll never forget it, and I hope you'll regret it.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, are you okay?" Lisanna asked the blonde.<p>

"Yeah Lis, guess I didn't get much sleep last night!'' Lucy lied.

"Oh, well you should get more sleep, because it will be bad for your skin!" Lisanna said hugging the blonde.

"Yeah I will!" Lucy said smiling. "Love ya sis!"

"Love you too, sister!" Lisanna said, as both of them giggled.

"How about me?" Mira asked pouting.

"Yeah you too Mira-nee, you're also our sister!" Lucy said.

"Just three more days till we graduate high school!" Lisanna squealed. "Oh yeah, Lucy, what university are you going too?"

"I'm going to Harvard University." Lucy replied.

"Wow! You're going to Harvard Lucy!" Lisanna exclaimed. "I'm gonna go to Magnolia University, since its closer to home."

"Well, my Dad want me to graduate in a well known university, so he enrolled me to Harvard, I got accepted, and I scored fifth place in the test we took to get in." Lucy said.

"Wow, I thought you'll be in first place since you're always in first place when we take exams." Lisanna said.

"Well, some people go to better school than ours, and some people are smarter than me." Lucy said.

"True, but still!" Lisanna said, as Lucy giggled.

* * *

><p>"I am very proud of you all who is now graduating high school, we will now have Miss Scarlet do her speech." the principal said, and cried.<p>

"Thank you Principal Makarov. We had are ups and down, but we stood strong and put our dreams to the fullest. We shared laughs and joyness, made new friends, and made great choices, I hope we all taken wise choices, and chose the right direction, even if we won't go to the same school, hopefully we will bump to each other once again, meet together once in a while. And share our stories we had in high school, and laugh again." Erza said, getting cries from the soon to be graduated students.

"We will start our ceremony!" said the principal, and said the first name.

* * *

><p>"We will now give out trophies for top students in the whole school, first up is Lucy Heartfilia, number one in the whole school, efficiency in work, hard working, and hopefully would become a big name in the near future, you may now get your trophy Miss Heartfilia." Makarov said, and handed her the trophy.<p>

"Thank you Principal Makarov." Lucy said, then smiled.

"You have always been a good student." Makarov said, and Lucy just smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lisanna... Um..." Natsu said scratching the back of his head.<p>

''What is it Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Natsu asked sheepishly.

"Y-yes!" Lisanna said, and hugged the boy, from a distance Lucy watched everything as tear dropped.

"Make her happy, or else..." Lucy said to herself, as she walked away from the scene, and walked in front of a black car.

"Are you ready Lucy." said Lucy's father.

"Yes father, I want to leave as soon as possible as it can be, I packed all my stuff up last, lets get going." Lucy said sounding like a robot and went inside the car.

"You're a bit in a hurry, why don't you say good bye to your friends before we leave." Jude said.

"I already did, now lets get going." Lucy lied.

"Okay then.." Jude said, then sighed.

"I'm not gonna regret anything I did in high school..." Lucy mumbled to herself.

''Did you say anything honey?" Jude asked.

"I said I can't wait till I go Harvard!" Lucy said, and made an awkward laugh.

* * *

><p>"Natsu lets go see Lucy, and tell her the good news!" Lisanna said dragging Natsu, and looked for Lucy, but spotted Erza.<p>

"Erza have you seen Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah..." Erza said her voice sounded sad.

"Whats wrong?" Lisanna asked.

''I heard everything..." Erza said as a tear dropped.

''Hear what?" Lisanna asked everything.

''I was talking to Jellal out in entrance gate, and I noticed her talking to her dad, she said she wanted to leave as soon as possible, and she never said goodbye... And also something else before she left..."

"What was it?" Lisanna asked.

"Maybe when its the right time Lisanna, Lucy doesn't want to tell you yet. But it will be soon, and also, are and Natsu dating?" Erza asked.

''Yeah, Natsu and I was about to tell Lucy!" Lisanna said.

"Too late though, and Natsu I want to talk to you.." Erza said in a commanding voice.

''S-sure.." Natsu replied "I'll talk to you later Lis.'' Lisanna waved goodbye, and left the two to talk alone.

"Natsu." Erza said in a growling tone. "Lucy told me everything."

"She did? I thought it was just between me and her?!" Natsu asked, confusingly.

"I can see through her fake smiled Natsu, her laugh, and the way her expression makes when no ones around, she can become a great actress someday, but I can see through all of it. I asked her, and she told me everything, you used her Natsu, you never did liked her, and so she told me this to tell you, if you ask out Lisanna and shea agreed, don't ever break her heart, and if you do you'll regret it, I want you to make her smile, and laugh, and when she cries give her your shoulder to cry on. That's what Lucy said, and I have to agree with her." Erza said.

"Yeah, I won't, and I will never break her heart." Natsu said sternly.

''But you did to Lucy, good job, and by the way she also said, I love you Natsu, even if your feelings aren't equal to mine, I want you to know that I love, but I know I'll have to move on, good luck Dragneel. That was her final words, then she said she left off, I can't wait to see how many more girls you're gonna break, but see you around Natsu, I have to see Jellal." Erza said to Natsu, and left him. Lisanna ran to Natsu, with gifts on her hand.

"Natsu are you done talking to Erza?" Lisanna asked.

''Yeah.'' Natsu replied..

"What did you guys talk about?" Lisanna asked.

"Um... you know about university we're going too, and what classes we might take." Natsu lied.

"Oh, I almost forgot what university are you going too?" Lisanna asked.

"Magnolia University." Natsu replied.

"Great! I'm going there too!" Lisanna said, jumping in joy. "Oh yeah, Lucy's going to Harvard, I'm gonna miss her.."

"Yeah..." Natsu said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Momo: Well you got the taste of the <em>****_prologue. I thought it was pretty cheesy but you know what IDC!_**

**_Lucy: Seriously?!_**

**_Momo: Yup, you should be happy that I actually had the time to write that down._**

**_Natsu: Not really._**

**_Lisanna: *Squeals* NaLu for life!_**

**_Momo: Ikr! But I'm kinda starting to like Gralu, and StingLu._**

**_Lisanna: What?! _**

**_Momo: Sorry! When you become a fan girl, your imagination starts getting wild!  
><em>**

**_Lisanna: Now I can't deny to that!_**

**_Natsu and Lucy: ?!_**

**_Momo: Review if liked, add in favs if liked, or follow this story! And you guys can totally give me your ideas and opinions! _**

**_-=3= Pyon!_**


	2. Note

**Not an update!**

**I will not be updating for a while, I don't know when I will update next time, but I just wanted to tell you guys... I'm sorry, I'm tearing up as I write this down,but I wanted to tell you guys I love you all! Very much!**


End file.
